Best Christmas Ever
by Robin Logan
Summary: Near is sick on Christmas day and Mello has to take care of him. (Rated T for safety.)


**Best Christmas Ever**

* * *

Near stared out the window, watching it snow outside. All the Wammy House kids were out having snowball fights and building snowman's. He wished he could be out there.

Near sneezed and pulled the cover a bit higher. He was freezing, despite the fact that the heater was on.

The door opened and Near looked up. He looked back down when he saw who it was though.

"Eat up, fur-ball." Mello said, putting hot tea and soup on the desk next to Near.

Near glared at his sheets and began curling his hair.

"Look, I don't want to be here either, but it wasn't my idea." Mello snapped, obviously sensing Near's discomfort with him being here.

"I guess it's my just deserts for wanting to stay inside listening to music." Mello mumbled, sitting down on a chair next to Near's bed and putting his headphones on. "Should've went with Matt on this one." He continued.

Near wanted to snap at him or something, but he really didn't feel up to talking. It felt like a car drove down his throat and now it was raw and probably bloody.

Near sneezed again.

"Jeez, cover your face, would you? I don't want to get a cold just because I was in the same room with you!" Mello snapped. Near glared at him angrily.

Mello sighed. "Look, just eat and behave yourself."

Near fumed as he picked up his bowl of hot soup. He took a spoonful and blew on it before taking a sip. He winced at the disgusting taste and put it back down on the desk.

"Seriously? Don't be a baby. Just eat it." Mello told him.

Near shot him a glare. What was he, his show? And he wasn't being a baby. Nobody liked the flavor of food when they were sick.

"What, do I have to feed it to you?" Mello asked angrily. The worst part was he couldn't snap back. So he decided to just go with what he had. He picked up a stuffed bear that was in his bed and threw it at Mello's face.

Mello growled. "Your such a kid!" He yelled.

Near smiled, satisfied.

Mello stood up then. Making Near smile even more. Finally, he could have peace.

Though Near thought he was about to leave, he didn't. Mello walked over to a robot of Near's. Picking it up. And to Nears horror, he began trying to pull the head off.

"Stop!" Near quickly yelled, standing up unsteadily. He was quite dizzy. But he couldn't let Mello destroy his stuff.

He ran at Mello, jumping on him. They both fell to the floor with a thud. "Ow! Get off me!" Mello yelled. Near quickly did so, and grabbed the toy that was a little ways off.

"Seriously, if I knew you were going to do that, I wouldn't have bothered. Now I have Near germs on me and I'm probably going to get sick too." Mello mumbled angrily.

"That's what you get." Near mumbled, crawling back in bed and covering up with his robot.

"And you shouldn't have got out of bed!" Mello yelled. Near rolled his eyes.

Mello sighed angrily, sitting back down and pulling out a chocolate bar, biting a piece off. Near couldn't help but stare at it.

Noticing Near staring, Mello smirked. "I heard you shouldn't have sweets when your sick."

Near frowned and looked back out the window then, watching all of those kids have fun outside. This had to be the worst Christmas ever. He heard Mello sigh and after a moment later, he was poking Near's shoulder.

Near turned to him. Mello had his hand stretched out with some chocolate. Near smiled a little and took it, eating a bit of it. It was very nice to eat since he could actually taste it and it didn't taste that bad.

After he finished eating the chocolate piece, he turned back to Mello, who had his headphones in and had his eyes closed.  
Near smiled a little and laid down, closing his eyes.

* * *

Near woke up to talking. He opened his eyes. A lamp was on and outside was dark. He sat up a little.

"Yeah, whatever." He heard Mello mumble.

Than the door opened and Mello walked in, holding boxes that were wrapped.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Mello said, shutting the door back.

"What are those?" Near asked. Though he regretted it since his throat still hurt.

"Uh, just stuff Matt got you." Mello mumbled, putting the boxes on the bed.

"He got me two different presents? And why couldn't he come himself?" Near asked, wincing a little from the pain.

"I don't know why he got two presents. But he's not giving it in person because he's afraid he'll get sick. He's even keeping a distance from me." Near curled his hair. Really, he doubted it. Perhaps he would ask Matt when he's better.

"Anyways, I got stuff to do. I'll be back soon." Mello mumbled, leaving the room again.

Near was about to call him back, but quickly stopped himself. He didn't need Mello to take care of him. He would be fine.

He looked down at the presents and decided to open them. He carefully unwrapped one of them. It was a shoe box. Near almost laughed at the thought of Matt buying him shoes for Christmas. Socks, maybe, but shoes would be insane. Near shook his head at the thought and opened it.

He smiled, taking the toy robot out of the box. He grabbed up the other box and unwrapped it. Then he opened the box. Inside this one was a plastic bag of puzzle pieces. When he took those out, he realized their were socks at the bottom. He took those out as well and saw a small piece of paper.  
He grabbed it and read what it said.

 **From your rival. Enjoy, fur-ball.**

Near smiled. So it was from Mello. Coward. He couldn't even admit it. Near laughed a little and looked out his window where he was barely able to see the snow slowly falling. Today was fun, despite how miserable he felt.


End file.
